


Saddle up for the ride

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Horses, First Time, Horseback Riding, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, dressage, eventing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve is an eventer and Danny a dressage rider.They meet at an international horse show in Hawaii.Steve is reckless and take unecassary risks during his ride which forces Danny to take desperate measures at the end,like he always does.Sit back and enjoy,I don't know how long it'll be because I just write what comes to my mind.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grace is supposed to be 15 y/o here  
> A few things you need to know if you are not in the horseworld  
> What eventing is: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eventing or that link for video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PTmMLZUirA  
> What Dressage is: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dressage or that link for video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yKkmc8R8gc  
> If you have any more questions feel free to contact me via my instagram:@itsteammcgarrett

International Eventer Steve McGarrett has just finished his dressage test,it went pretty well and he got the score of 84 _which was quite good_.He was pleased on how it went and he was returning his horse to the stables when he saw the dressage riders who was coming.The dressage show was in two days and he was always fascinated watching the riders and the horses performing those Grand Prix moves.He settled Arrow,his horse,to the stable when his eye caught a 5'5'',blond rider heading to the dressage stables.He left his grooms to take care of Arrow while he moved towards the rider to meet him.Somewhere in the middle he stopped,told himself that it would be scary if he just went over to the guy saying _hey,I am Steve McGarrett,I saw you walking at the dressage stables and I wanted to meet you._ So he decided against it,he turned around and went to his trailer to change from the costume he was wearing since he finished the dressage ride.One of his grooms,Kono saw him moving towards the blond and then he chickened out and she went towards him,leaving Chin alone to take care of Arrow.

Kono-Steveeeee

Steve turns around and looks at her

Steve-Kono?Did anything happened with Arrow?

Kono-No,Arrow is just fine,Chin washes him now,I saw the way you looked at the blond

Steve smirked and turned around to go to his trailer and Kono followed him

Kono-Why did you chickened out?

Steve-I didn't,he has stuff to do and it would be a bit scary if I walked up to him and say _hey,I am Steve McGarrett,I saw you walking at the dressage stables and I wanted to meet you_

Kono-No I don't think it would,you know who he is right?

Steve-Um no,who is he?

Kono-He is Danny Williams,International Dressage rider,silver medal in the last Olympics

Steve-Danny Williams?!He was with his back,I couldn't take a good look at him

Steve coudn't believe he saw his crush and his favourite Dressage rider,now he was glad he didn't proceed on talking to him because as soon as he would turn around he would blush and he couldn't speak.He is definetly not gonna speak to him now,too nervous to do it.Kono saw the red face.

Kono-Steve,you have a crush on Danny Williams?

Steve turned even more red

Kono-You definetely have to talk to him,I heard he is divorced and he is bi

Steve-I can't Kono

Kono-You have to Steve,do it or I'll make you to

Steve-You won't dare 

Kono-Do you wanna bet McGarrett

Steve-Fine,I will if I get a chance

Kono-Settled,now go change and go to the shops,he will be there probably

Steve-He has other things to do

Kono-Trust me

Steve-Okay,can I go and get changed now?

Kono-Sure

He turns around,enters the trailer and gets changed.He didn't knew that Kono was talking with Danny's grooms and his daughter.She had a talk with Grace who told her that Danny had indeed a crush on Steve and he was trying to find the nerves to talk to him all day since he saw him on the arena with Arrow performing one of the best scores on the competition.She arranged with Grace to take Danny at the shops that were a few meters away of the arenas.

At the shops

Danny and Grace are checking the new collection of saddlepads from"Equestrian Stockholm" while Steve just entered the shop and he almost turned red again when he saw Danny with Grace there.He immediately went to the polo wraps and ear bonnets devision so Danny couldn't she his red face.He had faced the biggest and most solid obstacles in the cross country arena,and he had to face them again tomorrow,and he wouldn't even blink and he was scare to talk to ~~another rider~~ , _his crush._ Grace turned around and saw him and she immediately turned to her father

Grace-Danno,he is here

Danny-Who is here monkey?

He was looking at a beautiful white saddlepad with small diamonds and a black strip going across the edges and he didn't noticed Steve who was there.

Grace-Steve McGarrett

Danny turned red and looked at her

Danny-And what do you want me to do about it

Grace-You know what,talk to him,I have solid contacts that informed me that he is single and bi

Danny-Uhm,NO,he could reject me,he is a freakin awesome eventer,he is too hot to like me

Grace-If you don't do it,I will

Danny-No monkey,please

Grace walked towards Steve and greeted him

Grace-Uhm,Mr.McGarrett

Steve turns and looks at her

Steve-Uhm,hi

Grace-Hi,I am Grace Williams,I was wandering if you'd like to talk to my father

Steve looked at her,face more red than the apples that Arrow was taking as treats.Danny looks at them and approaches,face too red also

Danny-I am sorry mr.McGarrett,I don't know what got into Grace

Steve-I uhm,no,no problem at all,it's so nice to meet you mr.Williams

Danny-Nice to meet you too mr.McGarrett

Steve-Uhm,please call me Steve

Danny-Danny

Grace-I am going to leave you two to talk,I am going to buy the saddlepad we were looking before Danno,would you like to come for dinner with us later Steve?

Steve-Yes,sure,if it is not a problem with your father

Danny-No,not a problem at all

Grace leaves and Danny looks at her with a face _I am gonna kill you_ and then he turns back to Steve

Danny-So,I heard you did good on your dressage test

Steve-Yes,84,Arrow was amazing,so,your show is in two days?

Danny-Uhm,yeah,around noon you gonna watch the dressage?

Steve-Yeah,I always did,thankfully you don't start before my course

Danny turned even more red

Danny-Yeah,I think your round tomorrow is the first right?

Steve-Yes,you gonna watch?

Danny-Yeah

By that point you couldn't tell who was more red.Grace comes,the saddlepad in a bag and they all leave to go for dinner.They arrive at a restaurant and they sit and order.Steve and Danny were trying to hide the fact that they were attracted to the other and Grace was ready to hit her head in the wall because she could see how idiots they both were.They leave the restaurant and while they walk to the stables,Grace's phone rings

Grace-Grace....Yeah,I am coming

She closes

Grace-Finesse is ready for training,I have to go,you hang out without me,it was a pleasure to meet you Steve,I hope you will realise the feelings you have for each other soon

She turns around and leaves fast because she knew exactly what she had done.Steve and Danny turn and look at each other,face red as a tomato for both of them

Steve-Feelings for eachother?

Danny-I don't care if she is my daughter,I am gonna kill her

Steve was looking at Danny confused

Steve-You have feelings for me too?

Danny-I,uhm,I had a crush on you for a while now and I am sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable...too?

It was Steve's turn to feel embarassed

Steve-I,uhm,yeah

He was touching the back of his neck anxious

Steve-I had a crush on you for quite a while too you know,I mean I really like you but I didn't even met you so

Danny looked at him and after a while he grabbed Steve and kissed him,a bit worried for a few minutes because he didn't knew if he made a mistake but when Steve started kissing him back,he never felt better,they kept kissing for a while until they decided that it wasn't the place for kissing right now or that they could survive without air so they parted and started heading for the stables.

Steve-I was wandering since,you know,I know how you feel and we,I don't know,we didn't had a proper date,how would you feel if we went for a trail ride,I have two training horses with me at the moment,we could go to a nice path a mile from here

Danny-You know what?I'd love it,saddle them up,I messaging Grace to not wait for me

Steve-Okay

They head for the stables Steve was renting for Arrow,Chelsea and Summer.Danny went to message Grace while Steve went to get Chelsea and Summer out of their stables.Kono saw him and approached

Kono-So I bet the date went well?

Steve-You teamed up with Grace,didn't you?

Kono-I may have,did it go well?

Steve-Yeah,thank you,we are gonna go for a trail ride,prep Summer for Danny

Kono-On it

They start tacking up the horses when Danny comes 

Steve-Danny this is Kono,she is one of my grooms

Danny-Nice to meet you Kono

Kono-Nice to meet you too Danny

Steve-She and Grace organised today's events

Danny-I see,thank you Kono,who am I riding? 

Kono-Summer,I am tacking her up for you

Danny-Let me do it,you can go rest

Kono-Steve?

Steve-Go Kono,you never needed my permission

Kono-Thanksss

She leaves,they tack up and leave for the ride.They had an amazing ride,they come back after a few hours,they leave the horses to Chin and Kono and they leave together to meet Grace for dinner.They just go to Danny's and Grace's trailer and Danny makes pasta while Steve and Grace sit at the chairs outside and talk.When Danny comes out and gives them the food,both Steve and Grace starteating and Steve eats like he never ate something better

Steve-This is the best pasta I've ever ate

Danny-Thank you,glad you like it

Steve smiles 

Grace-So you have a round tomorrow?

Steve-Yes,I go in first

Grace-Nice,we will be there

Steve-Wanna come and walk the course with me?

Danny-I will,Grace?

Grace-Yeah,of course,although I think you'd prefer the privacy

Steve turned red _,the face he had almost all afternoon_ and Danny looks at her _a bit embarassed_

Danny-I don't think we will have privacy with all the other riders there too monkey

Steve-I agree with your father there Grace

Grace saw both their faces,the way Danny was moving his hands and how Steve was focusing on his food

Grace-I see how uncomfortable both of you feel,I am sorry 

Steve-Oh,it's okay Grace,I am gonna leave actually,it's pretty late and I have to rest for tomorrow,see you at eight thirty tomorrow morning?

Danny-Yeah,we will come by your trailer,it is closer to the arena

Steve-Sure

He gets up,he kisses Danny,they exhange goodbyes and he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Danny wakes up at seven _,too early for Danny according to Grace_ tries to decide what to wear,he never done this before _,not even when he was getting ready to go to a date with Rachel._ He decides to go with a pair of beige breeches,a brown leather belt,navy blue polo shirt,his black jodhpur boots,a pair of white knee-high socks and a white hat.It took him 45 minutes to decide on an outfit and wear it and 15 more to make his hair.He gets out and sees Grace waiting for him outside.

Grace-You look nice Danno,took you only 1 hour to get ready

Danny-Thanks monkey,what time is it?

Grace opens her phone and checks the time

Grace-Eight o'clock,we could go grab something to eat on our way to Steve's

Danny-Okay

They leave and they arrive at Steve's trailer exactly eight thirty,he was coming out the moment they were approaching.He was wearing a pair of white breaches,black knee-high socks,his lack jodhpur boots,a black belt,a black t-shirt and a pair of glasses.As soon as he sees them,he miles,he approaches them and he kisses Danny.They chat a bit and they head to the arena to walk the course.

At the time of Steve's round

Danny wished him good luck while he walked next to him and Arrow.They walked in and started galloping the course.They were both so beautiful,Arrow was a beautiful 5ft4 black American Warmblood,he was wearing a white saddlepad and white tendon boots and ear bonnet and matched great with Steve's attire.They were going good and fast,they would do a great time.He approached a big jump,two logs high and grass over them,he was approaching good but he missed a stride and Arrow refused to jump at the last second.He couldn't stay on the horse and he went over the jump and landed on the other side of the jump,he first landed on his head and then at his right shoulder and elbow.He just laid there while Arrow stood up and approached him.Danny saw all this and he screamed

Danny-Steveeeeee

Thhe medical team rushed inside and Danny behind them.Danny tried to take away and calm Arrow while the medical team was working on Steve,Kono and Chin came too and helped Danny to calm down Arrow.Steve was unconcsious but he was still alive, _and Danny was still afraid but glad that Steve was alive._ They left the course and went to the hospital,Danny behind them with his Camaro.He was waiting at the waiting room for over five hours when a doctor approached him.

Danny-Is he gonna be fine doc?

He knew how dangerous cross country could be and he was terrified.

Doctor-Are you Danno?

Danny didn't thought about the nickname,he just replied

Danny-Yes,Danny Williams,how is he doc?

Doctor-I know we are supposed to inform only his family

Danny-I am his boyfriend

Doctor-Okay,he hasn't said anything else from the moment he woke up except your name.He has broken his shoulder,elbow and wrist and has a grade two concussion and a few broken ribs.He is gonna be fine but he told us that he does not want to say anything else until he sees his Danno

Danny-Okay,get me to him

They took Danny inside the room Steve was.As soon as Steve saw him,he smiled and Danny approached and kissed him and then sat next to him.

Danny-Why don't you listen to the good doctors Steven?

Steve-I wanted to see you Danno

Danny-I am here

Steve-Arrow?

Danny-He is fine,not even a scratch

Steve-Good

Doctor-mr.McGarrett you broke your shoulder,elbow and wrist,you have a grade two concuscion and you also broke a cuple of ribs,you will stay for overnight for observation,if you experience any pain,press the button on your left and a nurse will come.You need to relax and by no means you are allowed to get up

Steve-Okay

The doctor leaves and Danny texts Grace and Kono to inform them on Steve.After an hour Grace,Kono and Chin come to see Steve and Steve was just trying to leave or get up.

Danny-You stay there and sleep,doctor's orders

Steve-I am boredddd

Danny-Grade two concuscion Steve,you know what this means?

Steve-Yeah,it's not my first rodeo

Danny-I cannot believe you,stay there,I will come and see you tomorrow before my show,rest there champ

Steve-Love you Danno

Danny-Love you too Steven

Tey kiss and Danny leaves.Tomorrow he came indeed.After two hours he left to get ready and warm up Ceasar for their show.Their time came.Steve was watching from the hospital TV and Danny knew it and gave his best performance for him.He ended up getting first place with 80% score and he was too happy.A reporter approached him for interview while he was leaving the ceremony to go to Steve.

Reporter-Hey,mr.Williams,would you mind tell us a few words?

Danny-Only a few because I have somewhere to be

Reporter-Sure,you gave such an incredible performance out there,how do you feel?

Danny-I am happy obviously,I wanted to win so bad for someone very close to me that got injured yesterday and I actually dedicate this win and metal to him and I have to go to him right now,so...

Reporter-Of course,if you don't mind telling us his name

Danny-You all know him since he is the best,Eventer Steve McGarrett

Reporter-Thank you so much mr.Williams,how is he?

Danny-He is okay,his injury was quite serious but he is doing good,if you don't mind,I would like to go to him now

Reporter-Of course,thank you so much for your time mr.Williams and fast recovery to mr.McGarrett

Danny-Thank you

Danny leaves fast and he goes to the hospital with Grace.When they enter,Steve looks at him,happy,Danny gives him his medal and Steve wears it around his neck

Steve-Thank you Danno,I don't know what to say

Danny-You don't have to say anything Steve,I did it for you

Steve-Thank you

Grace-How you feelin Steve?

Steve-My head hurts and I AM BORED

They both laugh

Steve-You go beat their ass tomorrow Gracie

Grace-I will,me and Finesse got this

Steve-Of course you do,I will be there

Grace-You will?

Steve-Yeah,I am getting discharged today,I talked to my doc and he told me that if I'll be better today,I will be out

Danny-Steve you need time to rest

Steve-I will rest,I booked a hotel room so I will get a better rest and you and Grace can come too,it has two beds in two rooms

Danny-Steve...

Steve-No,I insist,I will be alone and I will need the help and you can get a better sleep

Danny-Uhm

Grace-He wants to say fine,thank you Steve

Steve-Don't mention it,I know he wouldn't leave me go and sleep to my trailer so I thought hotel is the better option

They laugh and both Danny and Steve couldn't believe that they finally had eachother.They were happy,even tho Steve ws injured,he didn't mind as long as he had Danny next to him


End file.
